


Secret Love

by Giraffe500



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Gay, Love, M/M, MotoGP, Motorcycles, Secret Relationship, Secrets, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffe500/pseuds/Giraffe500
Summary: Secrets, everything was hard and difficult nothing was simple. Everything was so damn secretive and both were on edge, both were breaking.
Relationships: Fabio Quartararo/Maverick Viñales
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Secret Love

Stolen glances, treasured touches, and unspoken words. What seems to be a lifetime ago was the last time the two boys met, it’s all very secretive. Neither of them what like to think of what it would do to their careers if people found out either of them were gay. They wanted something more, they desired for a better life but they understood their place in society. 

Maverick prayed for something more and Fabio longed for little more than a hug and the thing that made it even more agonisingly painful is that they had to act normal when they saw each other in public, no matter how much the other wanted to run up and smother them in kisses. 

Everything was somehow manageable; they were good at keeping secrets by now. But what made it a thousand times harder was Fabio getting signed to Yamaha, now they would have no choice but to be together all day, being forced into pretending they were just normal friends…nothing more. Neither one knew if they could do it, they spent long nights under the sky trying to somehow figure out a way forward but every time it was the same conclusion; they would have no choice but to be friends, it’s either that or breaking up and neither of them could handle breaking up.

Maybe one day, they thought; maybe one day society would be accepting enough for them to be themselves. Maybe one day they could be together, but for now it must all be kept in the shadows. One day, one day they’ll be strong enough to stand up for what they believe in, but for now they must pretend that everything is normal, that they are straight.  
Fabio’s spent many sleepless nights unable to think straight, in more than one way. He just wants his boyfriend, to be his boyfriend in public. At the start, he never thought it mattered whether they were together in public or not but now he sees he was wrong. Now he wishes for nothing more than just a little more than a hug…just a little more.

Maverick hates his motorhome, it’s cold and lonely. He just wishes to wake up in Fabio’s arms, in his motorhome with him. He just wants to be with him. He doesn’t want any more than that, he would trade all the wins in the world just for a minute with Fabio, just for a minute of being able to be who I am but I know in this black and white world, that’ll never happen. 

The two boys hated winning because it never felt right, it never felt like they were really winning and they hated it. They could never celebrate by sharing their champagne, or snogging between the top two steps of the podium…they could never do what they really wanted to and they hated it. They hated it more than they could even put into words and many would say they’ve had simply enough.

Winning always felt like losing and it almost pushed them over the edge. But now was not the time, now was never the time and they never knew if there would be a time, they hoped and prayed but they never really believed if there ever would be a right time. 

After a long day of being stuck together, every time they tried to escape they got pulled straight back in. Fabio reached his breaking point; he was too blinded by his anger that he let it all fall out. He told everyone everything because he simply couldn’t take it anymore. Years of secrets over, two jobs now held in the balance and a relationship potentially broken. This is exactly what neither of them wanted to happen but now it was up to fate…another thing neither of them really believed in.

They sat silent, their hearts hammering against their ribcages. They just wished for something, because the silence was crushing. Maverick went to speak but Lin cut him off, shouting for them both to leave. Both stood abruptly with tears quickly filling their eyes, now Fabio wished to be able to go back in time, to stop himself from ever being so stupid, they both knew this was it. The cat was out of the bag, their secret lives were over. 

Lin demanded for them to break up or leave and they were both left with a very difficult choice. If they stayed then they’d never be able to be together again but if they left they’d be stuck in an even scarier world alone.

In Fabio’s mind the choice was simple, he loved Maverick and he’d do anything for him even if it meant leaving the job he worked so hard for, he’d do it in a heartbeat. Maverick’s mind was a little clouded, he didn’t know if he could leave his entire life behind but he also knew he couldn’t leave Fabio. He needed to go and he knew that.  
It was a secret move, most like there entire life. Lin opened the gate for them and didn’t say anything to them except a few mumbled slurs. Once they were out, it was over. They knew one day they would have to make the choice but they never expected it to be today. Anything was worth it for them to be together and now they just had to hope they made the right choice.

Soon they’d both be nothing but forgotten, they were both erased from MotoGP history like they never even existed and they doubted their names would ever be spoken again. Simply forgotten, maybe it was for the best. A secret life is what they’ve always lived, so why should now be different...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever third-person piece of work I've had enough confidence to post. Hope you liked it and anything feedback will be appreciated.


End file.
